1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicles, and to heat exchangers for vehicles. More specifically, this invention relates to motorcycle heat exchangers, especially oil intercoolers for motorcycles.
2. Related Art
Historically, motorcycle engines have frequently been air cooled only, without water jackets, cooling water circuits or radiators. Lately, motorcycle engines are more frequently water cooled, with conventional water cooling and heat exchange equipment similar to cars and trucks. Still, it is infrequent that motorcycle engine lubricating oil is cooled separately from the engine block and crankcase. Therefore, for large-displacement and/or high-performance motorcycle engines, high lube oil temperature is a common problem, resulting in premature lube oil degradation and excessive engine wear and tear.
Typically if used, the heat exchanger or radiator when mounted on a motorcycle is mounted in front of the engine, usually in a substantially vertical orientation, and usually attached to the descending front frame tubes or to the front of the engine. For motorcycle heat exchanges like this, see, for example:
1.YamaguchiUSP# 4,516,6302.OzawaUSP# 4,640,3213.MichlUSP# 5,244,0364.BlennovUSP# D372,2135.SpurginUSP# 5,653,2066.Hasumi, et al.USP# 5,715,7787.Swenson, et al.USP# 5,901,808, and8.Gokan, et al.US Publication# US2005/0139403A1
Still, there is a need for an efficient, secure and aesthetic placement of a motorcycle heat exchanger which does not extend in front of the engine, does not require substantially vertical orientation, and is not attached to the descending front frame tubes or to the front of the engine. Other placement choices give the heat exchanger designer different options for efficiency, security and aesthetics. This invention addresses those needs.